leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 05
Freljord erringt Status eines Stadtstaates, Anerkennung durch die Liga ;Ashe und Tryndamere als Königin und König gekrönt :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Rakelstake, Freljord Der Hohe Rat Vessaria Kolminye verlas heute morgen im Himmelskörper-Kloster der Kriegsakademie eine Bekanntmachung, in der Freljord die Souveranität zugestanden und ihm alle Rechte und Sicherheiten, die Stadtstaaten genießen, die Mitglieder der Liga sind, zuerkannt. Bis dahin genoss Freljord nur die Anerkennung seiner Grenzen und das Recht auf einen Antrag auf Sanctum Calamitates (ein Gesuch an die Liga im Falle einer Invasion oder Naturkatastrophe einzugreifen). Durch diesen neuerlangten Status wird Freljord ein Sitz in der Liga-Versammlung zuerkannt. Dem gewählten Repräsentanten gebührt ein Wohnsitz in der Kriegsakademie und er gibt seine Stimme für Freljord in der Liga-Versammlung ab. Freljord wird sich womöglich zudem an die Liga wenden, um diese als Schlichter in politischen Angelegenheiten zu gewinnen. Mit Kolminyes Erklärung ist Freljord der achte Stadtstaat, der sich der Liga anschließt. Freljord hat sich bereits in der Vergangenheit um die Mitgliedschaft beworben. Sein vorangegangenes Gesuch wurde auf Grundlage einer zu geringen Einwohnerzahl und dem damit verbundenen Mangel an Regierungsstrukturen und der Fähigkeit sich selbst zu kontrollieren abgelehnt. Ashes kürzliche Bestimmung zur Anführerin der zwei vereinten Freljordstämme, verstärkt durch die Macht und die Zahl von Tryndameres Barbaren, genügte, um die Meinung des Rates der Gerechtigkeit zu ändern. Direkt nach Kolminyes Ansprache wurde Ashe von den vereinten Stämmen zur Königin von Freljord gekrönt. Ashe ist die erste Prinzessin, die den Thron besteigt, seitdem der Krieg der Drei Schwestern das Volk auseinander riss. Gemäß der freljordanischen Tradition erwählt die Königin ihren König – und Ashe wählte Tryndamere, wodurch sie ihr Abkommen mit den Barbaren stärkte. Zu ihrer Wahl sagte sie: „Mein Handeln ist von den Bedürfnissen unseres Volkes, nicht von romantischen Vorstellungen geleitet. Unsere Vereinigung ist ein Gelöbnis, um unsere Verpflichtung zu dieser Allianz zu unterstreichen.“ Ashe hatte noch eine Überraschung für das Volk von Freljord auf Lager: Sie ernannte Ligachampion Nunu zum Liga-Botschafter von Freljord. Bei seiner Berufung gelobte sie: „Der Stadtstaat Freljord wird weder seine Yeti-Brüder, noch irgendeinen anderen seiner Bürger, ganz gleich welcher Spezies, welchen Stammes, welchen Brauches oder welchen Glaubens dem Spott preisgeben.“ Als Beweis dieses Versprechens bot sie Sejuani der Winterkralle einen Sitz in Freljords neuem Königlichen Beirat an. Sejuani unterbrach ihre Abschottung für folgenden Kommentar: „Prinzessin Ashe ist genausowenig meine Königin, wie es die Verräter sind, die sie auf diesen Thron gesetzt haben. Jeder, der diese List nicht durchschaut, ist genauso verantwortlich für die Perversion unserer Kultur wie Ashe.“ Ihr Volk teilte ihre Meinung offenbar nicht, da hunderte Stammesangehörige der Winterkrallen nach Rakelstake reisten, um Ashes Krönung beizuwohnen. Wir sprachen mit einem anonymen Zuschauer der Winterkrallen, der sagte: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem wir von Valoran ernstgenommen werden. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, worum die Stämme noch kämpfen.“ Nunu nahm seine Ernennung stolz an und so viele Yetis wie nie ein Mensch gesehen hat, waren bei Ashes Krönung anwesend. Nunu erklärte: „Königin Ashe ist genau das, wonach wir gesucht haben. Ich und die Yetis unterstützen sie voll und ganz und es ist sicher nicht schlecht, unsere Unterstützung zu haben!“ Scharen von Barbaren siedelten in ihre neue Heimat über, viele kamen, um die zweite Krönung ihres Königs mit anzusehen. Tryndamere hieß sein Volk mit offenen Armen und einer inspirierenden Rede willkommen: „Endlich haben wir in diesem Land eine Stimme. Endlich kann man uns als das erkennen, was wir wirklich sind: stolze und edle Krieger. Endlich, meine Brüder … endlich.“ Der Plan zur Vereinigung Freljords, den Ashe in Gang gesetzt hatte, scheint nun aufgegangen. Dennoch liegen noch immer viele schwere Prüfungen vor ihr. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Liga ihren Schutz nun auf Freljord (und damit auch auf die Barbaren) ausgeweitet hat, veranlasste Noxus, dass seine Truppen, die für die Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden abgestellt wurden, „innehalten“. Katarina überbrachte persönlich den Befehl, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, eine deutliche Kampfansage an Freljord zu richten: „Noxus befolgt die Regeln der Liga, da wir wahrlich edel sind, doch die Angriffe, die von diesen barbarischen Schweinehunden verübt wurden, haben wir nicht vergessen. Wenn der Mut des neuen Freljords sich mit seiner Unverschämtheit messen kann, findet ihr mich im Dienste Noxus’ auf den Richtfeldern wieder … wartend.“ Er geht, wohin er will (Teil 1) ;Wir folgen der unaufhaltbaren Kraft der Liga, Dr. Mundo :Tom Tarumca berichtet aus Zaun An den meisten Tagen herrscht auf den Straßen Zhauns ein geschäftiges Treiben wie in einem Bienenstock. Aber heute ist das übliche Gewühl und der Strom seltsam still. An den meisten Tagen quellen die dunklen und zwielichtigen Gassen mit einem stolzen Völkchen über, das geradezu darauf erpicht ist, alles zu geben, um Profit zu machen. Heute wirkt die Gemächlichkeit des Geschäftstreibens fast schon gespenstisch und die meisten Ladeninhaber der Stadt sind zufrieden mit ihren relativ dürftigen Einkünften, während hoch droben die Nachmittagssonne vorbei wandert. Heute ist nicht wie die meisten Tage. Die Händler, die Waren aus Zhaun verhökern, wissen, wo die Menschen sind: Vaskervon Kolosseum. Der Visiopathische Dienst der Liga der Legenden zeigt einen entscheidenden Kampf in der Arena zwischen Zhaun und Ionia – und kein echter Zhaunite würde auch nur im Traum daran denken, den zu verpassen. Einige Meilen von Zhaun entfernt nimmt Dr. Mundo seinen Platz in der Kluft der Beschwörer ein. Wenn man seinen plumpen Einmarsch in die Arena verfolgt, würde man nicht darauf kommen, dass ein ganzer Stadtstaat sein Schicksal in seine mächtigen Pranken legt. Der schwerfällige Koloss scheint sich des hohen Einsatzes an diesem Tage nicht bewusst zu sein und schnappt sich voreilig sein Lieblingsschild von seinem angestammten Platz. Unter Protest der Ladenbesitzer wirft Dr. Mundo einige Goldmünzen achtlos hinter sich, während er an die Frontlinie trottet, um sich seinen ionischen Gegenspielern zu stellen. Als Speerspitze seines Teams sieht Dr. Mundo ungeduldig aus, während er darauf wartet, dass die erste Welle von Vasallen seinen Weg kreuzt. „Mundo denkt, es ist Zeit, Baron zu bekämpfen.“ Die meisten Stadtstaaten würden einen Champion zum zweiten Mal zur Beurteilung schicken, wenn sie solch einen Unsinn hörten, doch in Zhaun bricht stattdessen kakofoner Jubel unter den Fans aus – ein Jubel, von dem die Einwohner Zhauns inständig hoffen, dass alle „Friedniks“ in Ionia ihn hören können. Nach dem Spiel werden die beiden Stadtstaaten sicher nichts mehr füreinander übrig haben, da die Regeln der Liga für dieses spezielle Spiel festlegen, dass der Verlierer die Kontrolle über einen ressourcenreichen Teil seiner maritimen Grenzen an den Gewinner abgeben muss. Solch ein Verlust wäre ein nichthinnehmbarer Schandfleck in der relativ langen Herrschaft des Vorsitzenden Magnus Dunderson, dem Regierungschef von Zhaun. Kein Zhaunite, dessen Herz noch schlägt, könnte solch ein Versagen der Führungsriege tolerieren. Etwas an Dr. Mundo hat die kollektiven Herzen des notorisch selbstbezogenen Stadtstaates im Sturm erobert. Selbst die Kinder Zhauns huldigen ihrem Idol mit überschäumender Hingabe und nicht geschärften Hackebeilen, die sie so hoch recken, wie ihre stummligen Arme reichen. Ihre Eltern schwingen den echten Stahl, während sie sich auf eine in Zhaun neu eingeführte Tradition freuen: das Festmahl nach dem Spiel. So lässt sich leicht vergessen, dass die Feierlichkeiten beinahe abgesagt wurden, bevor sie begannen. Dr. Mundos Aufnahme in die Liga wurde kritisch beäugt, als sich herausstellte, dass er während seines ersten Spiels gegen Piltover im Besitz ungeprüfter Adrenalininjektionen war. Andersdenkende lieferten starke Argumente dafür, dass dies gegen die ursprüngliche Richtlinie zu Elixieren und Tränken sei, welche besagt, dass alle aufputschenden Substanzen vor dem Spiel versiegelt und in einer genormten Flasche aufbewahrt werden müssen, um die Seriosität und Objektivität der Vereinigung der Ladeninhaber zu gewährleisten. Gleichwohl wurde die Wirkung der Adrenalinspritze später auf den Typus einer biologischen Aura herabgestuft, als man feststellte, dass die Zusammensetzung der Injektionen sie auf Grund seiner physiologischen Einzigartigkeit für jeden anderen als Dr. Mundo wirkungslos machte. Zum ersten Mal auf diese Angelegenheit angesprochen, antwortete Dr. Mundo mit grotesken Schmatzgeräuschen. Seitdem blieb er bei dieser Aussage. Trotz seiner mangelnden Kommunikationsfähigkeit erntet Dr. Mundo viel Lob von seinen Teammitgliedern, die ihn für gewöhnlich im Gewundenen Wald begleiten: Warwick und Singed. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Dr. Mundo den größten Teil der Schläge für sein Team einsteckt, doch er und seine Landsleute wurden bis jetzt immer für seine Opfer auf dem Richtfeld belohnt. Spiel für Spiel stürmte Dr. Mundo los und löste den Widerstand der Gegner auf. Manchmal geht er, umgeben von einem Glorienschein, voran, doch genauso oft ermöglicht er es Warwick, Todesstöße zu setzen, wodurch der Ruf des Blutjägers als einer der tödlichsten Kombattanten im Gewundenen Wald in der Liga zementiert wird. Einige mutige Kommentatoren merkten an, die Todesstöße, die für Warwick gutgeschrieben werden, wären nicht wirklich verdient, da die meiste Anerkennung dafür Dr. Mundo gebührt. Während es in Zhaun nicht unüblich ist, dass man sich selbst opfert, gibt es nur selten einen Fall, in dem derjenige so geliebt und verehrt wird, wie Dr. Mundo. Kein Zhaunite mit auch nur einem gesunden Auge kann bezweifeln, dass jetzt die Zeit für Dr. Mundo und Zhaun gekommen ist, die Liga-Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. Mundo geht, wohin er will – und ganz Zhaun folgt direkt hinter ihm. NÄCHSTEN MAL: Ein tiefgründiges Interview mit Dr. Mundo! Eine schimmernde Zukunft? ;Die vielen Farben Zhauns rebellischer Jugend :L.B. Briskes kommentiert aus Zhaun Hin und wieder, zwischen hysterischen Tiraden und Anfällen verzweifelten Auf-dem-Schreibtisch-Herumhämmerns, die ausnahmslos meine Reaktionen auf das alltägliche Benehmen meiner Mit-Valorianer begleiten, lehne ich mich mit einem Unruhestifter-Tröpfchen erster Güteklasse – ich bin schließlich ein Liebhaber, der etwas auf sich hält – zurück und denke über die Tage meiner Jugend nach. In den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen ich nicht durch unglückliche Erinnerungen an eine verspätete Pubertät und eine unbarmherzige Hautfarbe von dieser Tätigkeit abgehalten werde, denke ich: „Mein Gott, hätte ich doch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt, mich mit ätzenden (aber schimmernden!) techmaturgischen Abfallprodukten zu beschmieren, bevor ich in die Slums auszog, um meine entzückend vorzeitig verkümmerte Haut zur Schau zu stellen!“ Ich bin sicher, ich wäre wie eine kaladounische Zuckerrosine zu einer besonders süßen – wenn auch geschrumpelten und nichtidentifizierbaren – Version des Optimisten herangereift, als den ihr mich alle kennt. Und stellt euch meine blanke Bestürzung vor, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich nur eine Dekade zu früh dran war für die neueste Marotte, die Zhauns frühreife Jugend beeindruckt. Schimmer – wie die Kids es nennen – wird aus den toxischen Abwässern der Fabriken hergestellt, die Zhauns anhaltende Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Verfeinerung von Klärschlamm unterstützen. Anscheinend simuliert oder stimuliert Schimmer, wenn man es auf der Haut wie – oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, anstelle von – Seife aufträgt, intensive Gefühle beim Anwender. Langweilig, sagt ihr? Was, wenn ich euch erzählte, dass es zusätzlich glitzert, glüht und in funkelnden Farbspektren „schimmert“? Immer noch nicht beeindruckt? Nun, dann kommt hier der absolute Höhepunkt: Die Emotionen, die dieses phosphoreszierende Körperpeeling auslöst, korrespondieren mit der Auswahl an Farben, in denen du es erwerben kannst. Auf diese Weise kannst du buchstäblich dein niedergeschlagenes oder launenhaftes Herz in auffälligen Mustern nicht nur auf deinen Ärmeln, sondern auch auf deinem Rücken, deinen Beinen, deiner Stirn oder überall sonst, wo du noch nicht ganz verkümmert bist, zur Schau tragen. Oh, richtig, das hatte ich fast vergessen zu erwähnen: Häufige Anwendung dieser ätzenden Pampe führt zu voranschreitender Degeneration des Haut- und Muskelgewebes. Natürlich drücken sich Zhauns Behörden vor der Verantwortung: „Alle industriellen Nebenprodukte in Zhaun sind eingehend auf ihre Auswirkungen auf die öffentliche Gesundheit und Umweltgefahren geprüft worden. Alle Substanzen, bei denen davon ausgegangen werden muss, dass sie nicht vertretbare, schädliche Auswirkungen haben, unterliegen strengen Verfahren zur sicheren Entsorgung. Jene, welche die Verbindung, die hier als ‚Schimmer‘ bezeichnet wird, synthetisch herstellen, müssen ihre Inhaltsstoffe daher auf ungesetzlichen Wegen beziehen.“ Jeglicher Kommentar zu Gerüchten, Schimmer wäre das fehlgeschlagene Resultat staatlich geförderter Versuche, einen biologisch angereicherten Stoff zu schaffen, der seinem Anwender unnatürliche Fähigkeiten gewährt – ein Gerücht, das nur noch mehr zu seiner Popularität beitrug – wurde abgelehnt. Aller Kritik zum Trotz bin ich ein Reporter, der sich für die freie Meinungsäußerung einsetzt. Ich sage, geht raus und seid die schönste kleine Rosine, die ihr sein könnt. Was kümmert euch schließlich ein Leben im fortgeschrittenen Alter, gefesselt an euren motorisierten Hextech-Rollstuhl, mit eurem guten Daumen am Steuerknüppel herumnestelnd, wenn ihr eure reichlich vorhandene „Ausfallzeit“ damit verbringen könnt, auf eure Kindheit zurückzublicken, in der ihr wie ein Glühwürmchen im ungesunden Mondlicht Zhauns glänztet und eure Hautfarbe, anders als die meinige, euch einen stolzen, glitzernden Cocktail aus Emotionen bot, an den ihr Tag für Tag mit Freuden zurückdenken könnt, während ihr die genormten Annehmlichkeiten eurer Pflegestation genießt? Der Insider ;Von Katzenartigen bis zu Fetischen – hier findest du die ganze Bandbreite! :Ram von Steed eurem Insider in der Liga der Legenden Und mal wieder ein herzliches Willkommen an DEM Ort für Klatsch und Tratsch in der Liga der Legenden! Bevor ich die schmutzige Wäsche eurer Lieblinge wasche, möchte ich mir einen Augenblick Zeit nehmen, um euch, meinen treuen Lesern, zu sagen, dass ich von euch hören will! Nehmt direkt beim Boten der Gerechtigkeit mit mir Kontakt auf, stellt mir Fragen, sendet mir Tipps und (dies besonders mit Gruß an meine närrischen Kritiker) die gepfeffertsten Gerüchte! Ich bin schon ganz gespannt darauf! Fragen und Antworten werden in den kommenden Artikeln veröffentlicht. Jedenfalls vergingen die letzten vier Wochen wie im Flug und bei unseren Lieblings-Champions geht es heiß her – davon erfahrt ihr exklusiv nur hier. Wie üblich hat meine Wenigkeit ihr Ohr aufmerksam an alle Türen gepresst, um euch das Neueste und Tollste aus dem Inneren der Liga der Legenden zu liefern! Nasha-Ziel? Im letzten Insiderbericht lieferte euch dieser Reporter eine Enthüllungsgeschichte über die aufkeimende Beziehung zwischen Liga-Herzliebchen Nidalee und Bob Nashahago, dem Schreiberling für den Boten der Gerechtigkeit. Nun, dieser kleine Artikel hat dem alten Bob wohl einigen Ärger eingehandelt! Quellen, die Bob nahe stehen, sagten, die Zahl der Drohbriefe, die er erhalten hat, sei dramatisch angestiegen. Worum es darin geht? Eifersüchteleien von Fans wegen seiner romantischen Ambitionen. Eine anonyme Quelle aus der Redaktion des Boten der Gerechtigkeit wusste dazu dies zu berichten: „Nidalee hat definitiv mit die meisten Fans, aber ich vermute, niemand war sich bis jetzt bewusst, welche Ausmaße das annimmt. Seit Steeds Artikel gab es viele Briefe von Fans, die ihn beschimpften und schlecht machten. Einige von ihnen gingen gar so weit, zu schwören, sie würden mit ihm kämpfen, sollten sie ihm je persönlich begegnen. Euer Journalist hat einen dieser streng bewachten Briefe ausfindig gemacht, um ihn euch hier exklusiv zu präsentieren! Keiner soll behaupten, Ram Steed wüsste nicht auch das kleinste Detail! Die Zeit wird zeigen, wie er aus dem Schlamassel wieder raus kommt. Viel Glück, Bob! Das ist so ein Zeitpunkt, wo wir sicher alle glücklich sind, dass du Bob Nashahago bist und nicht wir...na ja...abgesehen von deinen neidischen neuen Brieffreunden. Das Schlafzimmer des Sturms Hört gut zu, werte Promis – sobald ihr euch einmal im Scheinwerferlicht gesonnt habt, gibt es so etwas wie Privatsphäre nicht mehr! TDiese Lektion musste Janna auf die harte Tour lernen, als private Bilder von ihr in gewagten Dessous wie ein Lauffeuer in Fankreisen die Runde machten. Während Janna sich bis auf Weiteres aus der Öffentlichkeit und zweifellos zu strategischen Beratungen mit ihren PR-Leuten zurückgezogen hat, ließ eine Quelle aus dem näheren Umkreis der Championesse verlauten, dass diese Fotos aus den Privatgemächern der Dame von einem – Gerüchten zufolge – ehemaligen Verehrer geschossen wurden. Ups! Auch wenn der fragliche Schnüffler ohne Zweifel seine gerechte Strafe bekommen wird (wer legt sich mit einer Championesse der Liga an?!), ist der Schaden nicht rückgängig zu machen. Vertreter der Liga der Legenden haben ihren Unmut darüber zum Ausdruck gebracht. Roan Fallon, Chef der PR-Abteilung der Liga hatte dazu folgendes zu sagen: „Unabhängig davon, wer der Urheber dieser Fotos ist, ist Janna eine Repräsentantin der Liga der Legenden. Sie sollte sich also auch jederzeit so verhalten. Wir beraten noch, was wir nun diesbezüglich unternehmen.“ Klingt nach Ärger für Janna, aber keine Angst, Janna-Fans, auch schon früher befand sie sich im Auge des Sturms und wenn jemand einen eleganten Weg aus solch einer Lage findet, dann sie. Halte durch, Janna! Bis zum nächsten Mal... Wie immer wird meine Wenigkeit, der am härtesten arbeitende Reporter der Liga, unermüdlich im Einsatz sein, um euch – den Mega-Fans – mehr von dem zu liefern, was ihr wirklich lesen wollt. Das war Ram Steed aus den Straßen von Valoran. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserfragen aus ganz Valoran :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Unser Postsack quillt noch immer über und wir hier vom Boten freuen uns über die Abwechslung, wenn wir uns einen Moment Auszeit von unserer journalistischen Arbeit nehmen und eure Schreiben lesen können. Danke für euer Lob und euren Enthusiasmus. Bitte teilt weiter eure Gedanken mit uns! Eine ausgezeichnete Frage, Poruku. Wir stehen in Kontakt mit Korrespondenten in Kalamanda, die immer auf dem Laufenden über alle Ereignisse sind, die mit der Entdeckung der Nexus zusammenhängen. Sie treffen sich regelmäßig mit den Archäologenteams des Arcanum Majoris. Außerhalb von Kalamanda geben viele der Magiehochschulen und-akademien regelmäßig archäologische Expeditionen in ganz Valoran in Auftrag. Die Akademie für Wissenschaft und Fortschritt in Piltover, die von dem Ligachampion Heimerdinger gegründet wurde, steuert einen immensen Teil ihres Budgets zum Runeterra-Regenerationsprojekt bei. Studenten, die sich in diesem Projekt engagieren, sind aufgerufen, kreative neue Wege zu finden, die Effizienz der Magie zu optimieren. Wir freuen uns, dass dir der Artikel gefallen hat, Munchlord. Einzelheiten über den Vorgang werden als streng vertraulich eingestuft, besonders jenen, die als Journalisten arbeiten, ist der Zugang zu detaillierten Informationen verwehrt. Wenn du allerdings ein Einwohner Zhauns bist, kannst du dich vielleicht mit Professor Pididly von der Techmaturgischen Universität persönlich in Verbindung setzen. Er scheint es zu lieben, mit gleichgesinnten Zhauniten über sein Handwerk zu diskutieren. Viele Leute teilen deine Bedenken und niemand nimmt diese Situation auf die leichte Schulter. Ashe und Tryndamere haben ein Leben voller Kämpfe geführt und verstehen diese Gefahren besser als du oder ich es uns vorstellen könnten. Auch wenn ich kein Politiker bin, glaube ich, dass es eine durchaus ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit ist, dass Sejuani an Noxus mit der Idee einer Allianz herantritt. Ich würde mich sehr wundern, bedächten Ashe und Tryndamere diese Gefahr nicht, wenn sie Entscheidungen treffen, die das Schicksal aller Bewohner Freljords bestimmen. Auch wenn es viele Richtungen gibt, die die Zukunft Freljords einschlagen kann, haben seine Bewohner eine Hoffnung und einen Mut gezeigt, die seit Generationen unterdrückt wurden – und Ashes Anstrengungen haben dies möglich gemacht. Wir teilen mit dir die Hoffnung, dass sie eine friedliche Lösung finden können. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 05 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 05 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben